


For my Family

by CrisisExceed



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Post 34, Post Mpreg, Romance, Spoiler warnings, kind of a sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrisisExceed/pseuds/CrisisExceed
Summary: It was rare for an omega to feel emotions such as rage, anger, frustration.But in that moment seeing the blood pouring down Roman's face sent him reeling in a fit that nearly screwed things up for him and his family.





	For my Family

**Author's Note:**

> So this one takes place after my fic _In Between_. Although you don't have to read it to be able to understand what's happening here. This is really just me indulging in my love for Rolleigns and A/B/O (with a brief mention of Stybrose). I didn't expect this one to get so long I was just kinda going. Anyway, I've not much else to say on this piece so...
> 
> Enjoy! :D

He caressed the beautiful face in front of him before the older man turned over in his sleep. That night it had taken three alphas and one beta to hold him back to keep him from marching down to the ring and tearing Brock a new one. Seth had been beyond furious at the actions from the pale skinned alpha. With no regard for his husband’s being the bigger alpha had aimed multiple elbows at Roman’s head busting him open. The last thing Seth could remembered before being blinded by rage was seeing the blood pouring down his alpha’s face. 

The omega gave a frustrated sigh and turned over in bed facing his back to Roman to eye the small portable crib they had carried with them for their child to sleep soundly. A sigh of relief escaped Seth’s lips as the sight of his infant son, sleeping peacefully calmed his nerves. Slowly his eyes wandered over as the moonlight through a slit in the curtains, reflecting off his brand new title that was sitting on the side table. 

Seth was restless, as he still had excitement and adrenaline still pumping through his system. His night started off great...better than great even, he was the brand new Intercontinental Champion. He got to be in the ring with two of some of the best in their business. Since then he had been up and down with the press doing interviews and taking pictures with his brand new championship. But for his mate however...he’d remember the night differently. 

The omega whimpered a little turning back over and curling into the warm back. He closed his eyes replaying the night back over in his head.

**~~~Earlier that night~~~**

_Seth could have sworn Naomi was probably the best aunt that Liam could ask for. She was ecstatic from her win earlier in the night and she was transfering all that energy as she gave his son all the attention in the world. The loudest sound in the viewing room was the cheerful cries of a very happy infant. He returned his attentions back to the screen in amusement as Braun was charging through the crowd finding himself a tag team partner when he finally settled on a child. The whole room erupted into laughter._

_The omega smiled at how far the larger alpha had come. Shortly after his and Roman’s mating Seth reached out and the made peace with Braun and is happily trying to find him a mate as well. The two became quick friends putting their indifferences behind them. He got the alpha to admit he wasn’t sure what had come over him that day but it might have had something to do with Seth’s unmated state at the time. But now that he had Roman’s scent and mark all over him, Braun had felt nothing for the smaller omega since then. When the referee’s hand hit the mat for the three count Seth jumped up and down in excitement for his friend for finally capturing his first title in the business. Granted it was in a rather silly fashion, but he was proud nonetheless._

_The brunet sat back down placing the white strap back in his lap. Gracefully, his fingers padded over the bold letters. He smiled thinking about the exciting night they’ve all had._

_“I wish he was here to enjoy this too.” spoke a voice from in front of him breaking Seth from his thoughts. He looked up to see the familiar blue eyes and glimmering brown locks of his long time friend AJ Styles. Seth smiled and patted the seat next to him, the older alpha happily accepted and sat down next to the younger male._

_“How is Dean?” asked the omega curious about his best friend and AJ’s husband. Dean had been currently out with a torn triceps injury that happened in a match against Sheamus and Cesaro. It was sad to see his brother’s iron man streak come to an end but it was the dangers of their business, even Seth himself still has problems with his knee from time to time. Dean was now missing out on the most exciting night of the year for them because of complications in his recovery._

_“I was scared when he had to head back out to Alabama. I’m going to be headed there myself when we’re done here. I want to be with him every step of the way as he recovers.” says AJ as he leans forward with his elbows on his thighs. Although it hurt to hear that Dean’s recovery might be longer than expected, Seth still smiled. It was good to know that Dean had such a devoted lover by his side. AJ was truly in love with the beta._

_He and AJ continued to talk on and off about any topic they could think of as Roman and Brock’s match played its course. When Seth took a moment to look back at the screen he felt his heart sink into his stomach. As soon as he saw Brock’s gloves come off he thought back to the first time he had done so brutalizing Randy Orton for it. Seth stood from his chair shaking nervously, letting the white and gold title belt clatter to the floor. Sounds of a giggling child had ceased as fear and anger had began to roll off the omega in waves. As soon as he had seen the blood begin to pour from his mate’s head Seth had become overwhelmed._

_Feeling Seth’s distress so too did baby Liam begin to pour tears out his little eyes. Being able to feel his mother’s emotions showed just how strong his bond was with the brunet. Seth’s large chocolate orbs slowly shifted over seeing Naomi hold the infant close to her chest as she tries to calm him down. Seth could feel his breathing speed up erratically as he could feel his connection to reality begin to loosen. All he thought about was how his mate was in danger and he had to protect him...protect his family._

_Seth had moved so quickly out of the viewing room that no one had really a chance to say anything to him. He moved fast towards gorilla._

**~~~***~~~**

_He had moved so fast charging into gorilla position it had attracted everyone attention. But just as he could approach the curtain he had felt familiar hands and scents grasping at him to keep him from making any mistakes. “Think about what you’re doing Seth!” cried AJ getting a tight grip on the omega’s waist._

_“Let me go!” Seth screamed trying to fight off everyone who had a hold of him. “That’s my mate out there! I have to protect him...let me though!” His efforts were all fututile sadly. Not only did AJ have a firm grasp of his waist, he felt Finn and Sami holding his shoulders and Kevin trying to push against his chest. This was one of those moments where Seth’s dominant side of his personality showed and just how strong he was for an omega. Seth continued to scream and squirm until the entirety of the room froze from another alpha dominance flaring up. The kind of alpha dominance that commanded for all to obey._

_“Keep it up Seth and I’ll strip you of your Intercontinental Championship!” That caused Seth to freeze to a halt. That was the biggest threat to any wrestler no matter who you were. The mere thought of being stripped of your title so unceremoniously was devastating, and no doubt if he didn’t obey Vince could do more to humiliate him in the months to come without firing him. Could he really afford to bring that shame to his family? He needed to be a good role model for his son, and of course he still wanted to remain at his alpha’s side. In this moment Vince controlled the fate of his entire family. ___

___Seth looked over at a nearby monitor seeing what the cameras were focused on. The excruciating amount of blood that was pouring down Roman’s face made him cringe in anger and his omega to whine in fear. The thought of his alpha being seriously injured was crossing his mind at all points. He became quickly distracted by Brock making his way through the curtain._ _ _

___The omega was ready to leap at the larger male when the three alphas that were holding him back before stepped between the pale fighter and the architect. AJ, Finn, and Sami looked between the alpha and omega as Kevin placed a reassuring shoulder on Seth to try and calm him. The omega was seething and looked completely erratic, had there not been three alphas between the two of them he’d be clawing at the larger male for putting his hands on his mate like that...but that didn’t stop Seth from thinking about doing so._ _ _

___The brunet could only glare as Brock adjusted the title over his shoulder and sneer at him. He shook hands with Vince and no one else as he left gorilla as if nothing had happened. All that stood there was a very pissed off omega and four men still trying to hold him back. He felt Kevin trying to rub his shoulders in comfort as everyone knew it was a comforting gesture for Seth. As the omega began to calm so too did the tensions in the room. As Seth’s breathing began to even out, he looked at their boss giving an apologetic look to their boss. “I’m sorry, sir...it won’t happen again.”_ _ _

___Satisfied Vince sat back down in his chair his own angers calming down. He looked back at his monitor making sure the show ended the right way._ _ _

____

**~~~***~~~**

_Shortly after things had calmed down Finn, Sami, and Kevin all poured out of the room having their own mates to catch up to with AJ being the last to leave saying he had to give Dean a phone call. Seth stood his ground twiddling his thumbs nervously as he waited for Roman to pass through the curtain. Once he saw his mate in full view the two ran for one another with the alpha quickly collecting the brunet in his arms. It was a relief to know that Roman was no longer profusely bleeding and the salve applied to his forehead was holding up for the time being until he could receive proper treatment._

_He felt Roman lean down placing his nose on his neck and taking a deep breath. The alpha was taking comfort in his omega’s scent. With all the adrenaline and excitement from the biggest event of the year as well as the fight or flight situation he just had with Brock, Seth was fine with the fact that Roman was trying to calm down in any way he could. This was how it was since their mating. Not only was Seth’s bond with his child strong, so was the strength of his bond with his mate._

_Unannounced the omega quickly found himself being hoisted into his mate’s arms bridal style, being carried out of gorilla position. They went down the hall towards the trainer’s and EMT’s room when Seth felt a small kiss to his forehead. “Is Liam safe?” he asked finally letting things catching up to him._

_“I--I was angry Ro,” began Seth almost nervously. He didn’t want to admit it was his fault that his child was crying because of him. As an omega it broke his heart the most that he was the reason why Liam had gotten upset. “He felt my anger and my discomfort. I wanted nothing more than to tear Brock a new one. I didn’t want to subject him to that...so I left him with Naomi and--” Seth was suddenly silenced by a kiss as he was gently being placed back down on his own two feet._

_“I think you’ve been hanging out with Dean too much lately. You’re beginning to ramble.” said Roman breaking away. Seth looked up to see they were finally at the EMT’s room. “Go get Liam and head back to the hotel, I’ll head back there as soon as I can.” Seth nodded and gave his mate one last deep kiss before turning in the direction of the viewing room and the last place he had seen Naomi and his son._

**~~~***~~~**

Just as Seth was opening his eyes he reached over to find nothing but the hard front plate of his new title. He sat up in bed stretching his arms out and giving a loud yawn as the blankets fell to his waist. He didn’t exactly remember when he had fallen asleep but remembering all the events from the night before did leave him drained. He looked over to see Liam still sound asleep which surprised him seeing as the baby would normally have him up at early in the morning because he was hungry. He reached over to the side table where he had left his phone seeing that it was becoming later into the morning. He figured Roman must have let him sleep in by taking care of the baby himself.

Once his eyes came into view he saw there was already a cup of coffee and a plate of food also sitting on the side table with his favorite breakfast waiting for him as well. His omega squealed seeing as they knew they had an alpha that loved to take care of them just as much as they liked to take care of him and their child. 

He knew he was in for a long day. Since Brock wasn’t a people person being the face of the company fell solely on AJ being the other top title holder, alongside him was him and Nia as new champions. The three of them were the chosen ones by Vince to scour all around New Orleans for interviews and appearances all before RAW that night. They were still there for a couple more days before they could all finally head back home for a well deserved rest. Wrestlemaina week was taxing for all staff both performers and stage hands alike. 

He looked around not hearing the shower running, he figured Roman must be out getting his head checked out some more. He’d have several days off to recover and let his stitches heal before headed back into the ring again, so Seth figured his mate was getting an accurate time period. He and Roman were scheduled on the show that night although the alpha was only to do a promo and then call it there as he wasn’t medically cleared yet. 

Knowing he still had a couple hours before he had to start getting ready he decided on taking his time with breakfast and getting Liam ready to go with his grandparents for the day. He smirked as the local news network was flashing pictures of the venue, the fans outside, and of course some from the event itself one of which included a press picture of him holding the Intercontinental title. Being so enthralled by the what the anchors had to say Seth almost missed the knock at the door. 

Walking over Seth answered seeing his in-laws smiling faces. Giving Sika and his wife a warm hug he knew exactly what had them excited. Nothing was more heartwarming for a grandparent than being able to spend an entire day with their grandchild in one of the most beautiful cities in the country. Just before handing his son off to his in-laws he showered Liam in all the love and kisses in the world a mother could muster for their child getting him in all kinds of smiles. They talked briefly about the event giving Seth their congrats for his title win, before he let them walk off with his child.

**~~~***~~~**

Seth finally had a moment to take a breather for himself. At least he thought he did. His omega suddenly went stir crazy becoming active again as a faint and loving smell came and invaded his nostrils. It was musky but with a deep hint of spice to it. It was Roman, it was his alpha...but most of all it was home. Where ever his alpha’s scent was it would always be home to him whether it was in a hotel room or their fancy house in Florida.

As soon as his mate walked through the door Seth nearly pinned him against the door taking a huge whiff of that musky scent. The omega sighed of relief suddenly having that sense of security and comfort with him. He could come up with every analogy in his head and it wouldn’t ever be able to describe just how Roman makes him feel. The ecstatic feeling and comfort sent another kind of feeling straight south. Seth could feel himself getting hard. 

The obvious tent in the brunet’s sweatpants didn’t go unnoticed by his mate. Roman knew that when the omega took a breath of his scent it meant Seth wanted attention. He was more than happy and willing to give it. To satisfy his omega was one of his many passions in life. After the night before the couple knew they’d need it, to be secure in one another’s arms. “Does my omega need something?” whispered the alpha seductively. 

“Alpha please…” whined the smaller male. He let out a deep shaky breath, a sign that meant the omega was ready to fully submit to the alpha.

Seth felt himself get picked up his mate and gently laid him down on their bed with the scent of sex already circling around the couple. The alpha was hard, and the omega was wet meaning that the two were ready to make love. They were a match made in heaven as most others would say, as they were both constantly in sync with one another when it came to their emotions. What the omega didn’t know was that even from such a great distance as Roman was being helped up the ramp he could feel his mate’s anger, distress, and worry. Now his alpha was going to wash all of that away in the best way he knew how. 

It always had excited the brunet that his mate was always first to expose himself before doing the same to his mate. Even since their first mating the raven haired man never let Seth remove his own clothes, he’d prefer to remove them himself. When it came to love making the alpha was determined to take care of his mate. Seth had done so much to take care of their family and this was him repaying the omega for the gesture. 

Seth felt his tank top and his sweatpants dragged placidly off his body and let the offending material be left on the floor. The stench of sex rang even heavier in the air as his slick was already causing his entrance to glisten in the dim lighting in the room. It was like a prize waiting to be claimed by his mate. No matter how many times Seth was exposed like this to his mate, the feeling had never changed. It always felt like their first mating all over again. To be loved, wanted, and desired by the beautiful creature in front of him was always enough to send him and his omega reeling. 

His breath hitched as he felt a familiar warmth over his entrance followed by a wet muscle being slowly dragged over it. Seth gripped the sheets beneath him as his alpha’s tongue began to probe his entrance. He could never guess what he tasted like to the other male, but seeing as how this wasn’t anything new in their love making it had to be something special to keep him doing this again and again. Even with just his tongue the omega could feel his entrance becoming relaxed more. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was fully taken. 

But he knew better and that Roman liked to tease him just a little more. Although he hated it, never could he bring himself to deny it either. His mate was the one in control. Seth bit his lip to suppress the whimper building in his throat as he felt a finger begin to invade him. Even though he wasn’t in heat he was still aroused enough to produce slick from his entrance making the feeling more pleasurable even after two more digits were added to the invasion. The transcendent feeling only caused him to buck his hips more and push down on his mate’s fingers. That’s when the couple knew the omega was ready to be taken. 

Seth felt the weight shift on the bed until he felt his mate on top of him. He started with a kiss on the corner of his mouth and planted light kisses all down his face stopping on the mating mark where his left shoulder meets his neck. He let his alpha graze his lips over the sensitive spot nibbling and sucking down on it with intensity reminding Seth who it was that he belonged to. He once more felt the weight shift again as Roman went to lay on his back dragging Seth’s smaller body on top of him. 

This was a new position for them, but certainly nothing unusual that he couldn’t figure out. What was his mate trying to pull though he wondered. Roman loved having control in their love making, so why the sudden change? His eyes wandered around looking for an answer when his gaze finally settled on the gold and white strap he had placed back on the nightstand when he was getting Liam ready. He understood now. Seth had won his match, and had a trophy to prove his success at Wrestlemainia. Roman however, would only bare a scar and a reminder that he had failed the conquer the beast on the grandest stage. He had never stopped to think what was the raven haired man’s mindset in all this. He was giving Seth control, because he felt like the omega had earned it. 

Seth straddled his mate’s hips leaning down to place a loving kiss on his mate’s plump lips. “I love you.” he said gently with a smile. His mate reached down to line up his member with his mate’s entrance properly. When he felt the head resting on his entrance, the omega leaned back letting his mate’s cock into his entrance giving him the feeling of being full. The smaller male moaned out softly as he already felt his mate’s manhood brush against his sweet spot. 

They stared at one another deeply as the omega adjusted to the size. He could feel his slick dribble out more pooling on his mate’s thighs. He hadn’t even started moving but that was just how responsive of a lover Seth actually was. After minutes of basking in one another’s sex appeal, the brunet finally lifted his hips slowly...only to ram them back down at a breakneck speed. This motion continued until it became a steady pace with each motion of his hips bringing his lover’s knot closer and closer to his prostate. 

Once he felt Roman buck his hips up once he had felt that spot get hit dead on causing the younger man to scream out in absolute pleasure. The two were meeting hips again and again with the only sounds filling the room were moans and the slapping of skin. Each time that sweet spot on Seth was hit head on he’d just cry out louder and louder. He felt one of his mate’s hands that were gripping his hips to reach lower and grab ahold of his omega’s manhood and stroke it in time with the meeting of their hips. 

“You’re so gorgeous, Seth. I felt everything from even the ring and that’s when I knew, you weren’t going to back down. All I could was imagine you fighting back against everyone who was trying to tell you no, and to be honest...I think it’s the hottest thing in the world when you take control.” Roman’s confession was a surprise, but did explain a lot. With his thoughts cleared, the brunet could concentrate more on their love making.

Seth knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His senses were being completely overrun with a feeling he couldn’t and probably never would be able to describe. With one last meeting of their hips the omega called out his lover’s name and came all over his chest in thick white streams. He knew his orgasm would cause him to tighten up on his lover and the last thing he felt was his alpha’s knot popping shooting his white hot seed into his entrance.

**~~~***~~~**

The omega’s tired body collapsed onto his lover’s chest into the filth he had just spilled all over him moments before. They lied there just enjoying one another’s warmth eventually letting the older man’s cock slip out from him.

Seth reached up and placed a lazy kiss on his mate’s lips as they were catching their breath. He lied his head on his mate’s chest and sighed deeply as he felt Roman begin to stroke his hair. “I had never felt anything like that from you before. What happened?” asked the raven haired man. 

The omega closed his eyes just for a moment to recall all the emotions that had built up that moment. Rage, frustration, anger...everything an omega didn’t feel very often. “Seeing the state you were in Roman. I just felt like I needed to protect you. I needed to protect Liam too. In that moment, I wanted nothing more than just rip apart that pale bastard. He put his hands on you. You two are my life, and rather fight for my family than see anything happen to either one of you.” 

“I’d rather have a mate that’ll fight back than roll over. It’s one of my favorite things about you, Seth...and it’s also what makes you the best mother Liam could ask for.” The brunet lifted his head to see deeply into his lover’s eyes. He drank in his mate’s words and smiled. He fought for his family because he knew no one else was going to do it for him. Just hearing it from his mate was something else entirely. 

Why he ever doubted getting mated to Roman was beyond him, but was glad he made the right choice.


End file.
